Slave Shop
by Timberwillow
Summary: Taking place long before Harry's time, this story is the erotic tale of master and slave.
1. Chapter 1

Allow me to take you back to a world that lived long ago. A world that had such cruel segregation that children of unwanted traits were treated no better than abused animals, doomed to only know the dark existence of slavery. Slave shops loomed on every corner, selling the innocent for work, sex, pit fights, or anything the master wished them to be. In this realm, those born with magic in their blood were considered people, but those unlucky enough to be born muggle, were worse than dogs.

The story I am about to tell brings us back to a muggle girl better known as Sami. Her name is pronounced Sah-mi. We find her locked in a dirty cage at the far reaches of a slave shop. The girl had recently been sold from an abusive owner, who had bought a new slave to take her place. Sami's pale and scared skin reflected the type of life she had lived. On her was nothing but a pair of dirty shorts three sizes too big, only held on by a slim strip of cowhide tied through the belt loops. On her upper half was a ratted, white t-shirt that had seen better days. The girl's hands were cuffed behind her back as she lay helplessly on one side, eyes closed. Little did she know, this day would change the rest of her life.

* * *

Riley, a woman in her early twenties entered the shop, pursing her lips some. She'd wanted to come here for quite some time, but never had the opportunity until this moment. Slowly she glanced through the cages examining each slave for what it was worth. Many were beaten, for these were second-hand slaves, and the life seemed sucked out of them. A few mumbled to themselves and others sat looking dully ahead. None of which held her interest.

Nearing the end of the shop, Riley's hopes began to sink. She rested her eyes on a younger slave who was laying down, eyes shut. Was she dead? Riley hoped not. She tapped lightly on the cage to see if the slave would respond.

At the sound of tapping, the slave opened her eyes and glared up at Riley. She bared her teeth in a dog-like manor keeping her brown eyes locked on the shopper. She was obviously full of life and the price tag next to her cage proved to be so.

At that moment a large greasy man stepped out from the back and hobbled his way over to the two. The wand on his side was tattered, as if he had tried to carve it himself. **"Is there anything I can do for ya mam?"**

Riley took a slight step back in disgust of the newcomer. **"How is this one?" **She motioned to the slave. **"If I can, I'd like to purchase her."** Riley was in no mood to have her time wasted and this slave interested her highly.

The man distastefully scratched his rear while answering, **"Well then miss, if yer thinkin' 'bout gettin' this one you might want to sleep on it. It's a troublemaker that one. However, if yer lookin' for a cook it's quite experienced for the job. Although... as an indoor pet, yer gunna want to keep it busy, anything to keep its energy low."**

Riley eyed the slave again in curiosity. **"Trouble maker, eh?" **Letting out a dry laugh, she waved her hand and dismissed the comment.

**"You can take it home today if you want, for nine-hundred galleons that is."** The man gave a chuckle, obviously doubting Riley could afford such a high price.

**"I'd like to purchase her right now. Let's say I give you one thousand, a tip as thanks for your wonderful services."** There was a slight tone of sarcasm, but Riley doubted the shopkeeper picked up on it.

Kneeling down, Riley addressed the slave. **"Do you have a name?"** She couldn't help but notice the scars on the girl and winced at how she'd gotten them.

When the slave was silent, the shopkeeper answered for her.** "Naw, that thing hasn't a name. You'll 'ave to name it yourself. Just write me a check and I'll give you the key to its cage. I'll also throw in a free whip if you feel the need to punish the kid."** The shopkeeper was more than willing to throw in an assortment of free things at the generosity of the woman's offer.

**"No name?" **Riley was almost surprised. Surely everyone deserved a name. She stood back up, pulling out her checkbook and began to write the check, signing with her wand. **"No beater will be needed, I assure you." **Riley smiled kindly, handing the shopkeeper the piece of paper.

The slave, now in the process of being bought, looked more intently at her master-to-be, analyzing every feature on her face. What kind of master would this woman turn out to be? Would she be like the last one?

Turning back to the cage, Riley frowned at the girl. **"We need to find you a suitable name," **she stated to the slave. **"But first, I guess I should introduce myself." **She smiled, brushing her bangs back some. **"I'm Riley. How about we get you to speak first, eh? What do you like to do?"**

The shopkeeper greedily took the check and pocketed it quickly. **"Good luck getting' it to talk miss. It hasn't said a word since it got here two months ago. I couldn't even get a word outa it with a good beatin'. Although, it does talk in its sleep some." **Fiddling with a handful of keys, the man finally decided on one and poked it into the lock.

**"She hasn't talked at all?"** Riley was beginning to have doubts, but brushed them aside. This girl interested her greatly and Riley knew that regret would come later if the slave was not bought. And besides, she could bring the slave back if it was of no interest to her.

Riley sighed, hoping to make the girl talk sooner or later. Even just a head nod or shake would do, anything that would allow the slave to communicate with her.

The shopkeeper nodded his head, **"A'righty then. It's all yers."** Turning the lock, the shopkeeper opened the front of the cage and grabbed the slave's arm, pulling her out roughly. The slave wasn't about to resist, after all the cage was too small to stretch out fully, but standing up so quickly sent a rush to her head.

The shopkeeper handed Riley a small device.** "This is how you track it down if it tries to escape. It's wearin' an indestructible bracelet that won't come off. Top of the line magic. So ye shouldn't have no doubts about it running off."** Looking the slave in the eye, the greasy man continued, **"This hur is your new master. Obey everything she says or she 'as the right to rip you to shreds." **Showing his dirty teeth in a brute-like smile, the shopkeeper nodded goodbye to the two and started to head back into his office, happily pocketing the thousand galleon check.

Riley watched closely, wanting to catch the slave if she lost her balance. She knew the cage was small; and the girl probably hadn't had a lot of time to stretch out until now. She offered a small smile, beginning to walk ahead. **"This is probably a huge blur to you, and I understand." **Riley casually glanced at the girl, as if she was a good friend. **"But try to cooperate as best as possible for now, alright?"**

Would the girl even respond? She hoped to rid this habit of silence within the next few days, even if she had to beat the slave. Though this thought pained her and she attempted to avoid it.

The slave watched Riley, but did not immediately follow after her cue. It was as if the slave was contemplating her odds. With slow steps she began to follow Riley, but at the distance of about five feet, making sure to walk behind and not next-to. After all, next-to would signify an equal. The slave did not say a word as if sworn to silence. Her head remained bowed, eying the floor that her bare feet walked upon.

When no response came, Riley felt defeated. She'd hoped; and the gods had let her down. She came to a sudden halt, turned around, and in a swift movement, lifted the slave's chin with one hand.

Studying the girl's face, she frowned. **"Will you not speak?"** Riley didn't want to get angry, but knew her temper would flare soon.

The slave answered with disgust. **"I only speak when I find the need. Not when any master tells me to." **The slave's voice croaked a little, after not speaking for so long, but it was understandable.


	2. Chapter 2

Studying the girl's face, she frowned. **"Will you not speak?"** She didn't want to get angry, but knew her temper would flare soon.

The slave answered with disgust. **"I only speak when I find the need. Not when any master tells me to."** The slave's voice croaked a little, after not speaking for so long, but it was understandable.

* * *

Riley was a bit taken back, surprised to say the least. She nodded, dropping her hand by her side. **"Hopefully that will change in time," **she replied calmly. Stepping away, she turned and continued to walk.

Riley's mansion was on the outskirts of the London, taking them no longer than a twenty-minuet carriage ride to reach it. Riley showed the slave inside.

Glancing around, the slave tried to take it all in. Her previous master's house wasn't half the size. The walls were pale white with gold trim. Expensive paintings and decorations hung all over. The floor was a dark marble with classic red carpet covering the circular stairs that ascended on both sides.

**"Well, this is it."** Riley said matter-of-factly. **"You may get lost in time, but everyone does eventually."**

A maid appeared by the woman's side, taking her coat. She smiled sweetly at the slave, throwing Riley a curious look before scurrying away. The slave watched the maid, but did not return her smile. Her face remained emotionless.

**"So do you have any suggestions for a name?"** Riley questioned the slave.

The girl answered Riley without pausing a moment to think. **"Sami." **She replied, looking around at how large the front room was, trying to find any weaknesses the house might hide.

**"Sami."** Riley repeated. It had a nice ring to it, and she nodded in approval. **"I'll call you Sami from now on." **After a moment's pause, she continued.** "Are you a virgin?"**

Sami's eyes darted quickly from the room to Riley's face. The slave was shocked by the question. Why did all her masters just think about sex and sexual things? Sami refused to answer. She blushed slightly, but tilted her head to the floor to hide it.

Riley turned to face Sami, scowling some. **"I asked you a question, and I'd like it if you answer." **Sighing, she shook her head - running a hand through her thin blond hair. **"It isn't as if I'd rape you if you answered."** She was beginning to feel really upset, but attempted to remain cool.

Sami looked at her master, again in silence. She was afraid of what her master might do to punish her, but for now she had to test her boundaries; Sami was determined to find her place in the pecking order. Tugging at her tracking bracelet, she said to her mater.** "I did not choose to be a slave. I will not answer you if I don't want to. My voice belongs to me."** There was a level of hate mixed with slight uncertainty.

**"Must I remind you that once the purchase was made, you were completely mine?"** Riley took a cautious step towards Sami, scowling. **"Do not anger me, slave."** It was much too late to remind Sami of this. **"Will you answer my question, or is this too much to ask of you?" **A pause.** "Are you a virgin?" **She repeated.

The slave glared at her master. Her hand shook a little, afraid of what Riley might do. Sami let go of her bracelet and took a step back to counter Riley's step toward her. **"I refuse to answer you!"** Sami said, sounding angry, but her voice cracked to reveal fear behind it.

Riley's eyes narrowed, and she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She let out a dry laugh, shaking her head. **"Do you not understand that there are consequences when I please for there to be?"** Her eyes narrowed, and Riley slapped Sami's face with the back of her hand. **"Learn to see who's in charge, damnit!"**

A burning sting flew over Sami's face at the slap. Her head thrust to the side. Sami resisted bringing her hand to her cheek, trying to tough it out. **"No."** Sami protested angrily.

Riley pushed Sami against a wall suddenly, leaning in closely. **"If you don't answer, I might as well fuck you - right?" **Her voice was light, but you could hear the harshness of it. **"My little slave."** With that, Riley pressed her lips harshly against the girl's - kissing her. Both of her hands pinned Sami's own wrists to the wall, not allowing the slave to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Sami's eyes shot open in surprise. The back of her hands hit roughly against the wall. "Mnnngh!" In a last resort to fight back, Sami bit hard on her master's bottom lip, causing it to bleed.

Riley pulled her head back in pain. Anger pulsed through her. Licking her lips, she could taste the metallic blood as it dripped out. "Look what you've done!" she growled. Pushing Sami's wrists into the wall harder, Riley leaned in closer. "Do you want to be punished?" With a smirk, Riley pressed her leg between Sami's.

The slave blushed brightly as she felt Riley's thigh press against her groin. "S..stop that."

"Stop what?" Riley teased, acting dumb. Slowly she started to move her leg, watching closely for the slave's reaction. Sami looked so damn cute, helpless against the wall, face flushed. The whole situation was arousing. Riley would have to stop herself soon, else she take advantage of the girl right there and then.

If it was possible, Sami flushed even more as Riley began to move her leg back and forth. She let out a short exhale. This wasn't right; Riley was another girl! Pushing back, Sami tried to struggle her way free.

Sami's strength was no match for Riley's. The master easily held her slave tight to the wall. "If you don't like this," Riley spat close to the girl's ear, "Then why don't you answer my question?"

Sami shook her head, eyes pinned to the floor. "I will not answer you!"

That was it. Riley had lost her cool. "Then you will be punished!" Harshly, she grabbed the girl by the wrist and began to drag her down the hall. The slave needed to learn who was in control; and if she didn't accept her fate, Riley would teach it to her.

Pushing open the second door down the hallway, Riley pulled Sami inside. The room was dully lit through a small window. The walls were barren besides some rope and cuffs than hung from hooks. There was a bed, but it was stripped from all sheets. The sight sent a cold shiver down Sami's spine. The room caught the slave speechless. What was this punishment she was about to endure?

With a flick from Riley's wand, six locks on the door bolted themselves, one after the other. With a cold stare at the slave, Riley spoke quietly. "There won't be any escaping this."

Fear shook Sami. Eyes wide, the slave tried to force the door open by slamming her side against it. She didn't know what her master had planned, but Sami knew she wouldn't enjoy anything that happened in this room.

"Next time I suppose we'll listen better won't we?" Riley teased, eyeing the girl up and down. This was her private room. All the maids were strictly forbidden to enter. That being the main reason the room was so gloomy and unkempt.

Sami would not accept the fate of being stuck here. She fumbled with the locked bolt, trying desperately to open it. Reality had not yet sunk in. Quickly her fingers became sore from tugging, so she again slammed her side into the door trying to force it ajar.

There was no hope. Looking up at Riley with fear, Sami stepped backward until her back hit the wall. The girl slid to the floor, huddling herself in the corner. Perhaps if she looked pathetic enough, Riley would not punish her.

Riley tried not to laugh at how pitiful her slave was. First at attempting to unlock a locked bolt and secondly holding herself tight to the corer of the room. Reaching down, the woman grabbed Sami by the arm and pulled the girl to her feet. "I'll make this easy for you girl. Cooperate, and this will go a lot smoother for you."

Sami was not ready to give in. As she was pulled to her feet she protested, "No!" With all her weight she pulled backwards on the arm that Riley was holding. Riley was not prepared for Sami to pull against her, and her reaction was to let go.

From so much force, and Riley letting go so easily, Sami flew back into the wall, knocking her head against the cold stone. For a moment she was stunned as the back of her head burned with pain. Letting a small moan escape, Sami cupped the back of her head with her palm. Why had her fate turned out this way? Why couldn't she live life as a normal seventeen year old? As a free girl able to make her own choices in life.

Riley was getting frustrated. She could feel the anger building up inside her chest. It blinded her from any sensitivity toward the girl. "There's no where you can go!" Riley harshly spat out. Grabbing Sami, this time with a firmer grip, the woman pulled her slave from the wall and towards the bed.

Sami tried to resist, pulling her weight against Riley's. The girl's little strength was no match. Her heart was stained with fear, almost resisting to beat.

The cat had caught its mouse and was only beginning to play with it. Shoving the girl down on the bed, Riley did not hesitate. She straddled himself on top of the girl, holding Sami in place by her sheer weight.

The slave was not able to resist. She fell hard against the springs of the mattress as it let out a loud squeak. Before she had a chance to react, Riley was on top of her. "What are you doing?" Sami exhaled in frustration. Her small body squirmed under Riley's, trying to wiggle free.

Riley smirked, pinning the slave's arms down with her own. She found the girl's feeble attempts to get away arousing.


End file.
